h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Nixie
Nixie was a main character in the first season of Mako: Island of Secrets. Nixie's character is very adventurous and loves playing around and sometimes gets into trouble because she can't stay still. After the first season she went away with Lyla and the pod to find a new home. Background Personality Nixie is adventurous and fun-loving to the extent that she sometimes gets herself in trouble, acting before she thinks. It's Nixie's mischievousness that helps lead to disaster for Sirena, Nixie and Lyla when they accidentally let Zac into the Moon Pool. Nixie thinks both Sirena and Lyla could afford to lighten up. Since she was a hatchling, she's been obsessed with land-dwellers, and has spent countless hours watching them from mainland beaches. Because of this, she is more familiar than the others with the ways of humans, from fashion to ordering food in cafés. That said, her knowledge of human social rules is sometimes patchier than she would like to admit- and though Nixie throws herself into life on land, she often gets things wrong, much to the amusement of the other mermaids. Cam had a crush on her in the first season but she did not return his affections. They later became close friends but realized later on that he was just using her distrust of Zac so he could gain access to the Trident Chamber to steal the trident because he wanted to become a merman and rule Mako Island. In season 2, Nixie and Lyla have returned to the pod and are helping the pod to search for a new home. Season 2 In "The Seventh Cycle", it is revealed that Nixie along with Lyla returned back to the pod to join the exploration for a new Island for the Mako Pod to live on. Mako Mermaids - Movie Nixie returns to Sirena which is what happened . It is very suspicious when Evie notice that behaves strangely and decided to pursue it with Sirena in the Mako he sees what is happening and experiencing Aurora . She has Sirena yourself as Rita is captured in Aurora ring but gets help from 2 mermaid named Rikki and Bella . Nixie finds a camera Mako that helps them travel time and Nixie get else where in the world where she meets Aurora and face it, where is it is a weak point that they can win. Mermaid Powers Nixie possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Nixie has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Telekinesis In "Zac's Pool Party", Nixie uses telekinesis to move a beach ball to hit Zac so he would move away from Evie. Hydrokinesis Nixie uses this power in "Outcasts", Nixie and Lyla stopped Zac from bending water. Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Meeting Rita", Nixie helps Lyla and Sirena to dry Zac. Invisibility In "Dolphin Tale", Joe, David's brother, started chasing Nixie when she was swimming and she hid in the canal. She got her tail stuck in the nets and turned herself invisible so anyone looking wouldn't see her. Atmokinesis Nixie is shown using this power in "Battlelines" to create a storm in a bottle and make it rain over Zac. Electrokinesis As a part of atmokinesis. Nixie is shown using this power in "Truce" to explode Cam's cellphone. Volume Reduction Nixie used this power to shrink Sirena's vocal chords. Appearance Nixie is a young teenage girl, she is quite beautiful despite some of her insecurities. Her hair is brown and is mid length she is average height and medium weight. her hair styles contains French braids, loose, etc. She also has bright blue eyes that resemble the sea and has a a beauty mark on her face. Trivia *Like Sirena, she can speak dolphin. *For a short time David had a crush on Nixie after looking at her while Sirena sang the siren song. *She is described 'cute' by Cam. *Her name "Nixie" means "Water Spirit." *She does not appear in Season 2 and 3 as she and Lyla want to search for a new home. *Nixie is the only mermaid who learned very powerful spells on time with moon ring. Gallery File:Nixie.jpg File:Nixie.png File:nixie and rita with poseidon.JPG File:nixie with legs.JPG Mermaids scared.jpg Nixie, lyla, sirena.jpg File:Nixie Eating Lobster.png|Nixie eating lobster File:Nixie.JPG File:Under ice.JPG|Nixie trapped under ice File:Nixie smiling.png|Nixie in the Moon Pool File:Nixie alone.jpg File:Nixie swimming.jpg|Nixie swimming File:Nixie trapped.jpg|Nixie underwater File:Nixie tailed.jpg File:Nixie in the grotto.jpg File:Nixie wearing a raincoat.jpg File:Nixie underwater.jpg|Nixie swimming File:Rita and Nixie.jpg File:David and Nixie.png File:Nixie smiling.jpg File:Nixie talking to Ben.jpg|Nixie in the water File:Nixie pushing Cam.JPG File:Nixie pic.JPG File:Nixie learning how to use Moon Ring.JPG|Nixie using the Moon Ring File:Nixie trying to levitate a glass.jpg|Lyla levitating a glass File:Carly sees Nixie.JPG|Nixie's tail File:Nixie talking to lyla.JPG File:Nixie Hungry.jpg File:Nixie Lying in Moon Pool.png|Nixie in the Moon Pool File:Snowy Nixie.jpg|Nixie's tail 435.JPG Merpeople speed swimming.JPG Nixie using Moonring.JPG Lyla, Sirena And Nixie Lying On Sand.jpg LylaNixieSirena1.JPG|Nixie with Lyla and Sirena underwater Nixie using her powers to create a storm.jpg|Nixie creating a storm in a bottle Sirena and Nixie swimming.JPG|Nixie and Sirena singing Nixie using her powers.JPG|Nixie using her powers Nixie using her powers 2.JPG|Nixie using her powers Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena sitting in the Moon Pool.jpg|Nixie with Lyla and Sirena in the Moon Pool NixieTelekinesis.gif|Nixie levitating a glass (gif) Tumblr npi458G93C1uotqdzo8 400.gif|Nixie swimming (gif) Tumblr npi458G93C1uotqdzo7 400.gif|Nixie swimming (gif) Tumblr npi458G93C1uotqdzo5 400.gif|Nixie swimming in the Moon Pool (gif) Tumblr npi458G93C1uotqdzo4 400.gif|Nixie using her Moon Ring (gif) Tumblr npi458G93C1uotqdzo1 400.gif|Nixie with Lyla and Sirena swimming (gif) Tumblr npi458G93C1uotqdzo2 400.gif|Nixie swimming (gif) Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo8 400.gif Mako Mermaids With Legs.jpg Mako Mermaids In The Moon Pool.png Mako Mermaids Underwater.jpg Mako Mermaids Power Gestures.jpg Mako Mermaids On Sand.jpg Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo2 400.gif Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Secret keepers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1